Wookie Jealous!
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Wookie minta ditemenin belanja sama Yesung, tapi pas di Supermarket?


Title : Wookie Jealous!

Main Cast : YeWook couple, SJ members, Yuri SNSD

Genre : eNCeh 17, YAOI, Lemon, SMUT (apalah smua istilahnya)

Rate : huruf M kapital ._.

Enjoy \(^o^)/

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" jeritan merdu seorang diva Suju membuat telinga seorang namja sipit menjadi berdengung parah. Bagaimana tidak, dia sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba dijeriti sekeras itu.

"Aish, ada apa Wookie-ah? Aku sedang lelah" jawab namja sipit itu lesu. Terlihat wajah Wookie yg unyu-unyu itu lesu seketika.

"Yesung hyung, kau kan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku berbelanja hari ini, masa sekarang kau malah tidur" perasaan tak enak mulai menyergapi perasaan Yesung

1

.

2

.

3

.

"HUWEEEE YESUNG HYUNG JAHAT !"

DUAAAR... dan benar saja, Wookie mengeluarkan jurus andalannya saat merajuk: MENANGIS :D

Dan itu artinya musibah bagi Yesung. Yesung segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera menghampiri Wookie.

"Cup..cup.. jebal jangan menangis! Kajja kita belanja, tapi kau tunggu lah dulu, aku akan mandi" Yesung memeluk seraya mengacak-acak rambut Wookie. Wookie sedikit tenang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wookie memastikan. Wajahnya nampak sangat polos, dengan kedua mata sembab yang membulat sempurna dan bibir ranum yang ter_pout_kan sedikit. Dan itu rupanya ugh... membuat Yesung 'sedikit' terangsang.

"Aish benar! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu chagi, atau kita tidak jadi berbelanja karena kau tidak dapat berjalan" Yesung memamerkan seringai mesumnya

"ANDWAE !" Wookie yang menyadari sinyal bahaya segera melepas pelukannya pada Yesung dan berlari keluar dari kamar mereka, meninggalkan Yesung yang tertawa nista(?) sembari memegangi perutnya. Yesung pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

..SKIP..

SuperMarket

"Hyung, kita harus membeli gula, kopi, susu strawberry, pisang, cheese cake, jelly, butter.." Wookie terus berbicara sembari mengambil daftar barang-barang yang tersedia dalam note belanjanya, sementara Yesung hanya mengekor di belakang sembari memegang trolley. Mata Yesung menelaah seisi supermarket, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik pandangannya. Dan matanya tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang merupakan couplenya dalam SuGen: YURI.

"Ya! Yuri-ah!" Yesung berteriak sembari mengangkat tangannya, dan Yuri yang merasa terpanggil segera berbalik dan tersenyum saat mendapati Yesung yang memanggilnya. Sebenarnya Yuri menyukai Yesung, namun dia tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya.

"Annyeong Yesung oppa" Yuri sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau tidak menyapaku Yuri-ah?" tiba-tiba Wookie menyembulkan kepalanya dengan wajah imut yang rupanya sedari tersembunyi di belakang Yesung.

"Ah, ada Ryeowook oppa juga eoh? Mianhae aku tak melihatmu. Annyeong oppa" Yuri melambaikan tangan rampingnya pada Wookie, dan Wookie membalasnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Wookie melanjutkan berbelanja, sementara Yesung tampak asik dengan Yuri. Wookie yang melihat obrolan itu tak selesai-selesai dan malah semakin seru pun mulai merasa panas. Apalagi mengingat bahwa mereka adalah couple SuGen.

"Ah Wookie-ah, habis belanja kita makan ya?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Wookie.

"Ne hyung, dimana?" tanya Wookie balik.

"Kita makan dimana Yuri-ah?"

DUUAAARRR... bom panas di hati Wookie meledak seketika. Pipinya merah menahan marah. Rupanya Yuri yang mengajak dia dan Yesung makan eoh?! Wookie menarik napas, dan membuangnya. Dia berusaha tenang.

..SKIP..

Cafè

Wajah Wookie masam, lebih masam dari lemon jenis apapun. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Yesung berjalan berdampingan dengan Yuri, sementara Wookie mengekor dibelakangnya! Oh what the hell, bayangkan kekasihmu berjalan dengan orang lain. Walau hanya teman, tetapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan. Wookie mendengus kesal, tetapi dia hanya diam saja. Di cafè, pelayan menghampiri mereka

"Annyeong, silahkan pesan" waittres itu menyerahkan daftar menu dan mengeluarkan pulpen serta notes dari balik apronnya untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Ah, kau pesan apa Yuri-ah?" tanya Yesung pada Yuri.

"Hyung, aku mau pesan.."

"Sssttt.. nanti dulu Wookie" dan kini mata Wookie membelalak sempurna, kesabarannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dia pun mengeluarkan handphone'nya dan pura-pura mendapat telepon, dan yang membuatnya kesal, Yesung dan Yuri hanya meliriknya sedikit dan meneruskan acara mengobrol mereka.

"Euhm mianhae hyung, mianhae Yuri-ah, aku harus kembali ke dorm. Aku belum memasak, para members belum makan" pamit Wookie tiba-tiba.

"Eoh begitu? Ya sudah, hati-hati Wookie.." Yesung melambaikan tangannya pada Wookie, dan Yuri melambai sejenak mengantar kepergian Wookie.

Wookie berjalan dengan kesal. Tak ayal beberapa 'penghuni jalan' terpental ditendangnya.

"Aish apa-apaan ini! Yesung hyung menyebalkan!" Wookie semakin menghentakkan kakinya kuat. Sesampai di dorm, dia segera masuk dan membanting pintu dorm seadanya sehingga sukses membuat para members mengurut dada menahan kaget dan menggaruk kepala menahan bingung.

"Kau kenapa Wookie-ah?" tanya sang Angel leader, Leeteuk.

"Ani hyung" nada Wookie sangat datar. Dan setelah menaruh semua bahan belanjaannya di dapur, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya, berganti piyama dan bersembunyi dalam selimut tebal. Tak berapa lama, Wookie-pun tertidur.

..SKIP..

Rasanya belum lama Wookie tertidur, sebelum ia merasa ada benda kenyal menyentuh pipinya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, terlihatlah Yesung tengah mencium pipinya.

"Ya! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Wookie kesal.

"Menciummu" jawab Yesung dengan tampang babo'nya sementara Wookie berdecak kesal.

"Kau membohongiku eoh?" tiba-tiba Yesung berbisik pelan di telinga Wookie dan itu membuat Wookie merinding seketika.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Mana makanan yang kau masakkan untuk para members? Mereka bahkan membeli makanan karena lapar" jawab Yesung kali ini dengan tampang serius.

Mata Wookie membelalak seketika. Ya, dia berbohong. Sekarang bagaimana?!

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku mengapa kau pergi dari cafè tadi" kini Yesung duduk di hadapan Wookie yang masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Ck.. pakai bertanya pula!" kemarahan Wookie kembali muncul, dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Yesung.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Yuri?"

"Menurut hyung?"

"Oh.. jadi kau cemburu! Baguslah, berarti kau mencintaiku" Yesung menampilkan senyum evilnya yang dibeli dari evilKyu secara kredit(?)

"A..ani. Aku tak cemburu" rupanya Wookie masih menjaga gengsinya untuk tak mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa ia cemburu.

"Benarkah itu hm?" wajah Yesung kini didekatkan pada wajah Wookie hingga tersisa jarak beberapa centi saja.

BLUSSHHH.. wajah Wookie memerah sempurna.

"H..hyung... men..menjauh"

"Tidak sebelum kau berkata bahwa kau memang cemburu padaku Wookie-ah"

"Tapi aku memang tidak cemburu!" Wookie yang terlalu menjaga gengsi itu tetap berkelit.

"Begitukah?"

"Aaaaahh..." desahan Wookie lepas saat Yesung meremas juniornya yang masih tertidur dibalik piyamanya.

"Masih tidak mengaku? Ingin mendapatkan 'lebih dari ini'?" Yesung menyeringai menatap Wookie yang napasnya mulai memburu.

"Ne! Aku memang cembu.. aaahhhh... ru... hyuung" ucapan Wookie terputus karena Yesung mengocok juniornya pelan dari balik celana.

Yesung tersenyum. "Baiklah chagi, untuk meminta maaf aku akan memuaskanmu!" Yesung segera membuka selimut yang dipakai Wookie dan menindih tubuh Wookie

"Hyung... apa yang akan kau... emmpptthh" ucapan Wookie terpotong karena Yesung langsung melumat bibirnya ganas. Yesung menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Wookie bergantian, mencoba meresap rasa manis yang terdapat disana, kemudian segera menjelajah seisi mulut Wookie. Perang lidah pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Wookie yang terangsang menjadi bersemangat mendorong lidah Yesung yang mencoba mendominasi lidahnya, tetapi tetap Yesung yang menang dan menghabiskan seluruh isi mulut Wookie yang sangat manis menurutnya. Tangan nakalnya tak tinggal diam, mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Wookie, dan mengelus dada putih Wookie.

"Aaahh..." Wookie melenguh perlahan dalam ciumannya. Merasa kehabisan nafas, Wookie mendorong dada Yesung menjauhinya. Yesung menghentikkan ciumannya, menatap lama Wookie yang kini meraup nafas dengan rakusnya. Sementara Wookie yang sadar ditatap oleh Yesung segera memalingkan wajahnya, namun tangan Yesung menangkup kedua pipinya hingga matanya kembali menatap Yesung.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook" ucap Yesung tulus

"Na..nado saranghae hyung" Wookie merasa wajahnya panas sekarang.

"Aaaarrggghhh.." Wookie kembali melenguh saat Yesung menggigit lehernya dan menghisapnya kembali, menciptakan sebuah kissmark berwarna keunguan yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari

"Sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku chagi" jawab Yesung santai, dan kembali menciptakan beberapa karya di leher dan dada Wookie. Wajah Yesung sampai di depan nipple Wookie, diraupnya nipple kecoklatan yang mulai menegang itu, sementara tangan kanannya memanjakan nipple kanan Wookie

"Ahhh... Ye...shung...hyuuung" desahan Wookie tak tertahankan lagi. Kini tangan kiri Yesung mulai beranjak ke bagian bawah Wookie, memijat junior Wookie dari luar. Menimbulkan desahan yang semakin dahsyat

"Hyung... ja..ngan..aaaahhh... di..ahh.. remas dhari lhu..aaaarrr.." ucapan Wookie terputus diiringi desahannya. Karena tak tahan, Wookie menggenggam tangan Yesung yang sedang menservice juniornya.

"Kau mau aku membuka ini chagi?" Yesung sedikit menekan junior Wookie.

"Aaaahhh... nde... bhuu..ka"

Yesung segera bangkit membuka kaos'nya, menampilkan badan putihnya yang agak berotot sehingga membuat Wookie blushing sempurna dan memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka celana Wookie sekaligus underwearnya. Dan tuuiinng... junior Wookie mengacung dengan imutnya dihadapan wajah Yesung. Yesung tersenyum menyaksikan junior yang ujungnya kemerahan itu sedikit basah oleh cairan pre-cumm. Yesung segera menggenggam junior Wookie dan mengocoknya pelan. Semakin cepat..cepat..dan.. "Aaaahh.. aku keluar hyuuunng!" Wookie mengeluarkan spermanya yang tak sedikit itu di tangan Yesung. Yesung segera menjilati tangannya yang berbalur sperma Wookie.

"Euhm, rasamu manis Wookie"

Tiba-tiba Wookie bangkit dan membalik badannya menjadi diatas Yesung. Wookie on top. Walau napasnya masih tersengal, tetapi ia sanggup menggoda lebih namjachingunya itu.

"Kau belum membuka celanamu hyung" Yesung hanya menampilkan tampang babo'nya yang malah mendapat ciuman serta lumatan gratis dari Wookie. Yesung tak menyiakan kesempatan ini, ia menekan tengkuk Wookie untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangan nakal Wookie dibawah sana mulai membuka zipper celana Yesung dan menurunkannya, meninggalkan boxer dan underwear. Wookie menghentikan ciumannya dan turun menghadap junior Yesung. Dia membuka boxer Yesung, tetapi masih meninggalkan underwearnya. Wookie menjilat-jilat junior Yesung dari balik underwear hitam yang dikenakan Yesung.

"Aarrhhh... kau nakal chagi... ini nikmaaat.."

Wookie yang sudah tak sabar pun membuka underwear Yesung, dan ttuiiing... junior Yesung yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu menyembul langsung mengenai bibirnya. Wookie sedikit kaget hingga membelalakkan matanya.

"Haha, 'adik'ku minta diservice Wookie"

Tak berpikir lama, Wookie segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap junior Yesung yang tentu saja tak dapat masuk semuanya. Ia sedikit menggoda junior Yesung dengan menjilati ujungnya yang kemerahan, juga tangannya memainkan twinsball Yesung.

"aaarrrggghhh fass..theeerrr chagi!" desah Yesung keenakan.

Wookie mempercepat kulumannya pada junior Yesung dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba Yesung menarik juniornya yang sedang berada dalam mulut Wookie, membuat Wookie sedikit kesal juga.

"Ya hyung! Kau mengganggu!"

"Tenang chagi, aku ingin mengeluarkan cairan cintaku didalammu" jawab Yesung. Yesung segera menindih Wookie dan mengocok juniornya sebentar, lalu memposisikannya tepat di depan lubang Wookie. Kedua kaki Wookie diletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan Wookie, aku sudah tidak tahan. Kalau sakit bilang ne.." Wookie hanya mengangguk. Yesung pun mulai memasukkan juniornya perlahan ke lubang Wookie.

"Ahhh... sakit hyunng..."

Yesung menghentikan gerakannya, menunggu sampai Wookie sedikit tenang. Lalu kembali menghentakkan juniornya sehingga langsung masuk semua.

"AAAAARRGHHH... sakit hyung! Hikss..." air mata Wookie pun lolos. Yesung segera melumat bibir Wookie dan mengocok juniornya Wookie yang menganggur sehingga Wookie sedikit tenang.

"Bergeraklah hyung" pinta Wookie.

Yesung segera memaju mundurkan juniornya perlahan. Perlahan, hingga menemukan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Wookie yang membuatnya menggila

"Aaahhh! Disitu hyung!" Yesung segera menggerakkan juniornya semakin cepat menubruk titik kenikmatan Wookie itu.

"Hyung... aku mau keluaaarrr..."

"Aaaahhh.. bersama chagi.."

CROT...CROT..CROTT..

"YESUNG HYUUUNG..."

"WOOKIEEE..."

Yesung dan Wookie pun mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan. Cairan Wookie tumpah mengenai dada Yesung, dan cairan Yesung memenuhi lubang Wookie. Yesung ambruk seketika menindih Wookie. Juniornya tak dikeluarkan dari lubang Wookie. Kemudian melumat bibir Wookie dengan ganas, Wookie mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Sekitar 5 menit, mereka menghentikan ciuman panas namun sarat cinta itu. Yesung berbaring di samping Wookie dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Gomawo chagi, maaf membuatmu cemburu tadi" bisik Yesung di telinga Wookie.

"Ne.. gwaenchana hyung. Jangan ulangi lagi ne? Atau kau tak akan dapat jatah lagi"

"Aish kau tak pernah bisa menolak kan chagi?"

BLUSSHHH wajah Wookie kembali memerah, Yesung memeluk Wookie.

"Euhm hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Mengapa 'itu'mu tak dikeluarkan?"

"Ani, aku ingin tetap begini"

Wookie pun hanya diam. Tak berapa lama, mereka tertidur sembari berpelukan.

..SEMENTARA ITU..

"Hyukkie?"

"A..apa Hae? K..kau kenapa?"

Eunhyuk sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia pun merasakannya. Dalam hati Eunhyuk merutuki YeWook couple yang telah membuat Hae-NYA terangsang.

"Aku ingin seperti mereka Hyukkie.."

"Ta..tapi Hae.."

"Tak ada penolakan Hyuk!"

Hae segera mencium Eunhyuk ganas, tangan nakalnya meremas junior Hyukkie dari luar.

"Aaaaahhhh..."

Dan desahan nikmat dari Hyukie pun mengakhkhiri fanfic ini

END


End file.
